basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Douglas-Roberts
|} Chris Douglas-Roberts is an Shooting Guard/Small Forward who plays for the Los Angeles Clippers of the NBA. High School Douglas-Roberts played high school basketball at Cass Technical High School and Northwestern High School. He played for Cass Tech in 2003 and 2004 averaging 28 points, 10 rebounds and six assists. After the 2004 season he transferred to Northwestern where he saw limited time due to transfer rules and didn't join the team until the second semester. He finished the season averaging 13.8 points and 5.4 rebounds per game. College Coming out of high school, Douglas-Roberts was considered one of the best prospects available. He eventually chose the University of Memphis. During his freshman season, he played in 34 games starting 25. He finished the season averaging 8.3 points, 3.3 rebounds, and 1.5 assists per game. Because of his great play he was on the Conference USA All-Freshman Team. During his sophomore season he started all 35 games he played in. He led the Tigers with 15.4 points per game and received many honors including All-Conference USA first team and Associated Press All-America honorable mention among others. During his junior year, he helped the Tigers reach the 2008 NCAA Tournament, averaging 23.3 points over six games as the Tigers finished in second place, losing in the National Championship game to the Kansas Jayhawks 75–68 in overtime. In the last 1:15 of regulation in the game, Douglas-Roberts became a key factor in the team's loss, by missing a jump shot and three free throws, which helped allow Kansas to tie the game. At the end of the season he earned first-team All-American honors. Professional Career NBA On April 18, 2008, Douglas-Roberts announced that he would be declaring for the 2008 NBA Draft. He was selected by the New Jersey Nets with the 40th overall pick. On July 9, 2008, he signed his first professional contract with the team. On June 25, 2010, Douglas-Roberts was traded by the Nets to the Milwaukee Bucks for a 2012 second round pick. Italy In September 2011, Douglas-Roberts joined Virtus Bologna of Italy. Back to NBA On October 1, 2012, Douglas-Roberts signed with the Los Angeles Lakers. However, he was waived by the Lakers on October 22. On October 27, Douglas-Roberts signed with the Dallas Mavericks along with center Melvin Ely. He and Ely were waived the next day. On November 1, 2012, he was acquired by the Texas Legends of the NBA D-League. On December 23, 2012, he re-signed with the Mavs. On January 6, 2013, he was waived by the Mavericks. He joined the Los Angeles Lakers for the 2013 NBA Summer League. On October 2, 2013, he signed with the New York Knicks. However, he was waived on October 25. In November 2013, he was re-acquired by the Texas Legends. Personal Douglas-Roberts has multiple tattoos on his neck and arms. One on the side of his neck is of his mother, one on the back of his neck has his initials (CDR), and one on his arm has verses 1–3 of Psalm 37 from the Bible. He taps the arm tattoo three times before shooting a free throw. On November 5, 2009, Douglas-Roberts was diagnosed with the swine flu. He recovered and return to practice on November 12. Douglas-Roberts suffered a retina tear in his eye during the 2010–11 pre-season. He began wearing protective eyewear after the surgery. See also http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chris_Douglas-Roberts Category:Born in 1987 Category:American basketball players Category:Shooting Guards Category:Small Forwards Category:New Jersey Nets draft picks Category:National Basketball Association players Category:New Jersey Nets players Category:Milwaukee Bucks players Category:Dallas Mavericks players Category:Players who wear/wore number 17 Category:Players who wear/wore number 0 Category:Los Angeles Clippers players Category:Charlotte Bobcats players